


Unwind

by orphan_account



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lovelace helps Minkowski unwind.
Relationships: Isabel Lovelace/Renée Minkowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> consider this a prompt! anyone who wants to continue it is welcome to.

"One more," Lovelace whispers, and Minkowski groans, already tired. There are long clever fingers between her legs and she shivers - she's still coming down, and because her biology is what it is, she can feel her muscles clamp down around Lovelace's fingers, can feel callouses and soft pads press against her. 

"How old do you think I am." She whispers, puts a hand on the back of Isabel's neck as she's pressing wet kisses to her shoulder. Lovelace hums, barely moving her fingers yet. 

"Who do you think you're talking to?" 

In the darkness her eyes are nebula black - a thousand colours and none of them all at once. Her voice is silk-smooth and Minkowski's breath gets caught in her throat. 

It's not really serious, but it takes her a few seconds for the surprised laugh to escape her. "You pulling rank on me here?" She asks and Lovelace shrugs, lifts herself up on one arm and kisses her for real. She does something with her fingers, a swooping curve upwards and Minkowski's hips buck without her permission. She swears against Lovelace's mouth. 

"I think you should give me one more, lieutenant."


End file.
